guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruins of Surmia (mission)
Category: Missions For information of the quest Ruins of Surmia, see Ruins of Surmia (Quest). Mission Objectives Rescue the soldiers taken prisoner by the Charr. * Safeguard Prince Rurik's life. * Free all the Ascalon captives. * Get to the Obelisks inside the ruined academy. * ADDED Cross the ravine and open the drawbridge for Prince Rurik and Erol. * BONUS Extinguish the Flame Temple by defeating the Flame Keepers. Primary Follow the prince, taking it as slow as possible, since the prince has a tendency to rush off and get everyone into too much aggro. Particularly when fighting the Charr, some groups can get too large otherwise. Eventually, after looping over the "river", you will find three prison cages alongside the river (point A on the map). Each cage is guarded by a group with a boss. Make sure to clear out these groups first, as Rurik will head for the prison to open it the moment he is near it. The last prison is guarded by Devourers, so it's not as open as it looks. Upon freeing the last group, you get the first cut-scene. A short journey later, you arrive at the drawbridge, where Rurik decides to wait with the recently-released Erol (point B on the map). To cross, you need to loop south and east, north, back west along the river under the drawbridge and then round to the right. Pull the lever to bring the bridge down. After opening the drawbridge, follow Rurik to the mages. (If you choose to do the bonus, there is a shortcut from the bonus location to the lever.) If you close the door using the two levers after entering the "final area" (point D on the map), you may save some trouble. Basically, the mobs come at you in groups of 3 or 4, one group at a time. If you keep a single member of each group alive for a while, it can delay the arrival of the next group and allow time to heal up a bit. Finally, a group with a boss will arrive. Kill him to complete the mission. Prince Rurik must survive. Bonus Just after leaving Prince Rurik at the bridge, and heading south and then east, you arrive at Breena Stavison (point 1 on the map) who has been held prisoner in the middle of nowhere for two years. She gives you the bonus after you free her by killing the charr boss near her. At this time, a group of Charr Ember Bearers appears just south of you. Do not kill them yet. Follow them, taking care to stay out of aggro range, until a gate opens for them to pass through (2 on the map). Once the gate opens you can kill them. The Temple keepers are at the top of the hill inside the gate and cast Fire Storm. Kill them to complete the bonus (point 3 on the map). At the bottom of the hill, there is a second gate that leads to a shortcut to the other side of the drawbridge (point 4 on the map). Note: If you kill the Ember Bearers too soon, all paths leading to the temple will be locked. Skill Capture * Shield Stance from Puugh the Slasher (not available before Dropping Eaves quest at Ettin's Back). Bosses and Skills The following bosses can be encountered during the Ruins of Surmia mission: *Burr Mankiller (Lv9 Charr Necromancer): Faintheartedness, Life Siphon, Mark of Pain *Fester Fang (Necromancer): Life Siphon, Parasitic Bond, Weaken Armor *Fling Bloodpelt (Lv9 Charr Ranger): Favorable Winds, Ignite Arrows, Penetrating Attack, Troll Unguent *Gnash Underfoot: - *Hurl Foulspine: - *Puugh the Slasher (Lv9 Charr Warrior): Cyclone Axe, Executioner's Strike, Healing Signet, Penetrating Blow, Shield Stance *Scint the Malign (Lv9 Charr Mesmer): Ether Feast, Energy Burn, Illusion of Haste, Mantra of Flame *Scarr Sternclaw (Lv9 Charr Monk): Bane Signet, Banish, Heal Area *Slaug Firehide (Elementalist): Flare, Conjure Flame, Aura of Restoration Additional Notes Before doing this mission, pick up the Cities of Ascalon quest from Symon the Scribe in Ascalon City. One of the "historical monuments" for the quest is located two-thirds of the way into this mission, just before opening the drawbridge (C on the map). The Cities of Ascalon quest is worth 1000 XP. After completing it, you can receive the Symon's History of Ascalon quest from Witness Rastin, an easy quest worth 2000 XP. The players will be in Nolani Academy at the completion of this mission.